


Inn Accommodations and You

by chaya



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaya/pseuds/chaya
Summary: Someone asked for something involving virgin!Caleb, because, let's face it, the boy hasn't had time in between the burning and the madness and the suffering and the whatnot.





	Inn Accommodations and You

The team starts to head upstairs to the inn’s rooms, Jester giggling and saying something to Beau. Caleb replays Molly’s words in his head, frowns, and then grabs Molly’s arm before he can get out of reach.

“Molly, you said the first- where are we sleeping?”

Molly tilts his head. “Here,” he says, gesturing around to The Cackling Kenku and then to the rooms upstairs. “I just handed out the keys. Are you alright?”

“No, I, ja, you gave Jester a key and said it was for her and Beau and Nott, and then you gave Fjord a key for a one-bed room at the end?” The math gets a little funny with Yasha only being an occasional body to account for, and Kiri finally being dropped off, but forgetting someone _and_ yourself seems ridiculous.

Molly laughs and reaches into his pocket and then holds up a third key, red gaze glowing a little more than usual. “You really thought I forgot us?” His tone lowers. “The whole reason I offered to arrange the rooms was to make sure we’d finally get a…” His expression falters a little as he looks at Caleb. “Okay, I admit I wasn’t expecting that reaction when we finally got to a town and had a chance for privacy.”

Caleb can feel his face burning and he knows that whatever he looked like when Molly sensed his hesitance, he looks like a tomato right now. “I only…” His gaze drifts back up the stairs, replaying the scene in his head. The rest of the group went upstairs without questions because they _know_. He and Molly have been sneaking away for rushed kisses and fumblings for almost a week now on the road. Why did he think he’d gotten it past them? Why did he assume that just because they hadn’t asked, that they hadn’t read it on his face and-

“…can get another very easily, or upgrade to one with two. They aren’t very busy.”

Molly has been talking. Caleb blinks rapidly and a line forms between Molly’s brows.

“Caleb, I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to upset you.” As a noisy dwarf shuffles past them and down to the pub, Molly draws himself up a little and seems to decide that this isn’t a great place for an intimate conversation. “We can talk about it later if you like. For now, I’ll go upgr- no, I’ll go get a second room. You keep this one, it’s the single at the end on the right.” Molly flips the key back and forth between his fingers in a nervous tic before handing it over for Caleb to take.

Caleb looks down at it. “Wir können- we can, we can talk in the room,” he says, and forces his feet up the stairs and pointedly not taking the key.

He’s halfway up the staircase before he hears Mollymauk’s boots behind him, not rushing to catch up. This gives him a little time to get his _verdammt_ head in order so he can speak properly. Not only does everything have to be in Common, but he needs to actually get through the embarrassing parts of this or Mollymauk will think that he rushed Caleb or pushed him into something, and that, that is definitely worse.

Caleb stands outside the room and waits as Molly slips in beside him to silently open the door, hold it for Caleb, and shut it behind them both with a click of the lock. He’s standing very still like someone who’s ready to get bad news.

“I am very scared of this,” Caleb enunciates slowly, and Molly’s brows raise as if that wasn’t what he was expecting. Caleb gives Molly a moment to respond, but he’s blessedly silent, so Caleb forces himself onward: “You have not done wrong by me and it is not… about something you have done. I was scared before you, less scared now, now that I know you and we… we are close.” He pushes the heel of his hand across his brow. “For a long time I had many people with a lot of power over me who did not actually have my best interests at heart.”

“If you need time, or… Caleb, the last thing I want to do is hurt you.” He smiles crookedly, but Caleb’s known him long enough to know it’s a show. “As much as I love pushing you up against trees, it’s only fun if you like it too.”

“I _do_ ,” Caleb says, a little too forcefully, and flinches. “I think you are a very strange and very attractive man who I can trust, and, and I have been very nervous about admitting to you that I have no idea what I am doing.”

“You’ve never been with a man?”

“With a - with _any_ one, Mollymauk, I have not ever managed to let my walls down enough to be with _any_ one.” He turns now, hiding the heat in his face by looking out the window. It’s a very dirty pane of glass, overlooking the wooden panels on the butcher shop next door. Not much to focus on.

“How ‘with anyone’ are we talking about, here?” Molly is very quiet.

Caleb crosses his arms across his chest. “I think that night with your hand up my shirt and our hips rocking together was… probably the most ‘exciting’ thing I have done.” He hears a long exhale behind him. “What?”

“I thought you were cursed,” Molly says through a laugh. “Or maybe I’d been too presumptuous and pissed you off, I didn’t - Caleb, darling, were you worried that I wouldn’t want a virgin or that I wouldn’t want to take it as slow as you need?”

“Both,” Caleb replies, as if Molly just asked him if people need food or water to survive.

Molly leans back against the door and runs his fingers through his hair, relief playing on his face. “Okay. No more panic. Everything is actually fine.”

“You really thought I was cursed?”

“Well, you were so responsive when we kissed and felt each other up, and downstairs just now, it was like - like I’d signed your _death_ warrant.”

Caleb swallows. “I might be awful.”

“Nobody’s perfect their first time.”

“I might not be able to handle something and we might need to stop.”

“That’s completely normal, sweetheart.”

Caleb thinks further. “Jester still says I smell.”

“You haven’t smelled since we started going to bath houses together. She just keeps saying that because she knows it annoys you.”

Caleb crosses his arms again. “It does.”

Molly laughs again, crossing the room and putting his hands on Caleb’s shoulders before leaning in for a gentle kiss on his cheek. “We can kiss more tonight,” he murmurs. “Or just hold each other in bed. Or I can still get another room. It’s all fine.”

Caleb feels himself deflating a little. “I really don’t know what I am doing,” he mumbles against Molly’s neck.

“Stop worrying so much and come cuddle with me under the blankets.”


End file.
